EXPOSURE BIOLOGY INFORMATICS CORE (EBIC): ABSTRACT The Exposure Biology Informatics Core (EBIC) is dedicated to providing informatics support to CEET investigators in the areas of chemoinformatics resource management and analysis, bioinformatics application development, multi-omics data management and integration, next-generation sequencing (NGS) data analysis, biomedical informatics to extract data from the Electronic Health Record (EHR), computer programming, artificial intelligence and machine learning, and data visualization. For this purpose, we have assembled a diverse team of experts with complementary skills in computer science, data science, and genomics to build a powerful informatics infrastructure that is prepared for biomedical and environmental big-data. The vision for EBIC is to provide seamless support for routine use of innovative computational methods that embrace the complexity of exposure biology and environmental health and enable the conversion of big-data into knowledge to advance Precision Public Health (PPH). A central goal of the EBIC is to work closely with CEET investigators in both a collaborative and support role to understand adverse outcome pathways (AOP) or constructs that go from the exposure to molecular initiating events to downstream key events to organism and population health outcomes. The primary objectives of the EBIC are organized around eight specific aims. In Aim 1: we will provide state-of-art informatics services to research groups that otherwise would not have access to these computational approaches. In Aim 2: We will support the CEET thematic areas in Air Pollution & Lung Health, Environmental Exposures & Cancer, Windows-of-Susceptibility, and Environmental Neuroscience with informatics services. In Aim 3: We will optimize EBIC services through prioritization. In Aim 4: We will support the CEET pilot projects with informatics services. In Aim 5: We will provide access to state-of-the-art computational equipment and software. In Aim 6: We will ensure that EBIC supports the activities of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core and the Translational Biomarker Core with informatics support for human subject/population research. In Aim 7: We will provide educational opportunities and training in informatics which is an optional experience for Early Stage Investigators. In Aim 8: We will disseminate informatics, data software and new tools to the larger environmental health sciences community .